mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island
Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island is the final Com 50 film in the saga. It finishes the Com 50 trilogy and features Com 50 and 007 fighting Cal Pada and Godzilla. Film Details * Release Date: March 10, 2007 * Running Time: 34 min. * MPAA Rating: PG * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary The film opens with Com 50 and another agent, Ranger 22, infiltrating a smuggling ring in Cuba to extract a secret formula. They split up, and after taking down a henchman, Com 50 secures the formula. Heading back, he rescues Ranger 22 from the lead smuggler and, on the way out, gets an alert from the commander to return to base. Back at headquarters, Com 50 is promoted to Omega Agent and gets his new mission from the commander: Cal Pada has been reportedly running some nuclear testing just west of Central Island, a little-known island in the Atlantic Ocean. Com 50 is to go to the island, meet up with 007, and stop Cal Pada. Com 50 accepts and heads over, but while over Central Island, is shot down by a Cal Pada fighter jet. Meeting up with 007 at the Reeftown Cafe, they discuss their mission, but are cut off by X, an old accomplice of 007's during the "Austrian Incident." They continue their discussion on where to meet up and where the base is and agree on their plan of attack. However, several Cal Pada troopers attack the cafe. The crowd is scared off, but the three agents fend off the attacking men. The next day at the Reeftown Library, the three agents meet up and head out, with a Cal Pada Spy watching them go off. They take a truck to the Cal Pada base and sneak inside. In the base, they hear Boz French discuss Cal Pada's latest scheme to his men: by using the nuclear technology that they have been testing since Com 50 and 007, they will go to their Japan base and wake up Godzilla, which they will then use to destroy the world. Com 50, astounded, tells the rest about the plan. Before any of them can comprehend it, X reveals that he is actually a Cal Pada agent and captures Com 50 and 007. The rest of the Cal Pada leaders tackle down the two agents. The next day, at Cal Pada's Japan base, Boz French, X, and the rest of Cal Pada lock the two agents in a cell as the villains run off and wake up Godzilla. Com 50 and 007 are able to escape by using a gadget that X had dropped in the cell, but they both notice that Godzilla is now destroying Tokyo. Looking for a way out, they discover Mechagodzilla. They go inside and Com 50 finds a control unit. He puts it upon his head and fights Godzilla until the monster is destroyed. He then uses Mechagodzilla's laser vision to destroy the Cal Pada base. However, Boz French, X, and the spy all run off. Back on the ground, Com 50 and 007 scout for a way out when they are ambushed by X and Boz French. A gunfight quickly ensues, where both Boz French and X die. To escape, Com 50 and 007 use Com 50's teleport remote. Unbeknownst to them, the Cal Pada Spy watches the action, then runs off. Back at headquarters, the commander congratulates the two agents on a job well done. 007 once again says that it was a pleasure to work with Com 50, then leaves CIA headquarters. Production History Development for the third Com 50 started as early as Summer 2004, when Com 50 and 007 had just finished production and was moving to the editing stage. At this time, the old Com 50 story, which was the near future during a hypothetical World War 3, was still canon, so the old story was going to focus more on that. However, at this time, work was gearing up for Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon, so Com 50-3 was moved back until that production had wrapped up. Also in development was the DVD Com 50 Collection, which was to be released first. On top of that, once all of that was said and done, two more projects were in development: Kilroy Was Here! and the company name change that would lead to Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s current name. By the time film production restarted in July of 2006, Com 50-3 had been revised drastically. Gone was the World War 3 setting, the near future time period, and the rookie agent O-T 3. Central Island remained the central location and Boz French remained as the main villain, but instead of using a boat to get to the island, the fighter jet scene from Com 50 and 007 was revisited with enhanced green screen effects. At this time, Godzilla was also introduced into the film. During the development for the current version of the film, one scene that was cut out was a motorcycle chase. In preliminary documents, it was stated that the motorcycle footage from Old Home Movies was going to become stock footage for this film. However, as it was deemed unnecessary filler, it was cut from the movie. All of the film was shot from November 2006 through January 2007, with this being the most extensive non-play live action shoot undertaken by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. After just two months of editing, the film was released on DVD on March 10, 2007. Audience Reception Upon its release, the film was very well received and created interest in another installment in the Com 50 saga. Despite these wishes, this film was upheld as the last film in the saga. For "Ten Years of Going Crazy!," this film was considered for re-release, but due to the lack of interest in the re-releases of Com 50 ''and ''Com 50 and 007, this re-release was cancelled. Mistakes * Plot Hole: Like in Com 50 and 007, why does Com 50 need to fly to Central Island when he can just use his teleport remote to get there instantly and without raising any alarms? He uses it to get both himself and 007 from Japan to the U.S., so it would only make sense that Com 50 could use it to instantly hop to Central Island. * Visual Error: During the airplane dogfight, Com 50's plane does a loop...even though Com 50 is not commanding the plane to do so. * Continuity Error: Even though the aforementioned motorcycle scene was cut out, Com 50 still talks about using motorcycles to get up Pinnacle Mountain during the Reeftown Cafe scene. * Continuity Error: When X is driving the truck, he is only wearing a white t-shirt. When he is infiltrating the base along with Com 50 and 007, however, he is wearing green camo. When they enter the base, he is wearing a t-shirt again. * Audio Error: When Com 50 and 007 are inside Mechagodzilla, people can be heard talking in the background. * Audio Error: When the base is being destroyed, the cameraman can be heard moaning. This is less noticeable in the re-edit, which adds new sound effects to cover this up. Characters * Com 50 (Andrew Bermudez) * 007 (Luke Stabe) * Ranger 22 (Lauren Adkins) * O-T 3 (cut from film) * Cuban Smuggler (David Hoxie) * Cuban Henchman (Alex Hoxie) * Commander (Daniel Bermudez) * W (Al Bermudez) * X (Tyler Shefton) * Boz French (Daniel Bermudez) * Omar (Isaac Shefton) * Mondo Hugo (Adam Shefton) * Tai Manchi (John Stabe) * Hayman Talon (Jeremy Babcock) * Cal Pada Guard (Nathan Stabe) * Godzilla (n/a) * Citizen 1 (Teresa Bermudez) * Citizen 2 (Amy Stabe) * Citizen 3 (Cherie Shefton) Locations * Central Island * Com 50's Headquarters * Cuban Smuggler Hideout * Reeftown * Pinnacle Mountain * Japanese Cal Pada Base Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Cameraman; Story; Actor; Editor; Producer * Daniel Bermudez - Assistant Director; Actor; Editor * Teresa Bermudez - Actor; Catering * Al Bermudez - Actor * Luke Stabe - Actor * John Stabe - Actor * Nathan Stabe - Actor * Amy Stabe - Actor * Jeremy Babcock - Actor * Lauren Adkins - Actor * David Hoxie - Actor * Alex Hoxie - Actor * Issac Shefton - Actor * Adam Shefton - Actor * Tyler Shefton - Actor * Cherie Shefton - Actor Tropes Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island contains examples of the following tropes. * Action Prologue: The film begins with a mission in Cuba to retrieve some stolen information. * The Artifact: When Com 50 is describing his plans to infiltrate the Cal Pada base, he describes the practice of using motorcycles to reach the summit, which is never shown. Originally, this film was going to use motorcycle footage from Old Home Movies as stock footage, but these plans were forgotten about until after the film was released. * Breakout Mook Character: In the first two Com 50 films, the guards are always calling for someone by the name of Omar, who never appeared. In this film, Omar finally makes his on-screen appearance (he's played by Isaac Shefton). * Canon Immigrant: While 007 was this to the previous film and this one, this film introduces a few more. They are: ** Godzilla himself, who naturally originated in the series of films named after him. ** Also, Mechagodzilla appears in this film, though as a good guy. ** Boz French, who originated in a spy kit from the early 2000's. ** Central Island and its entire geography also came from that same spy kit. * Canon Welding: When the official cinematic universe was formed in 2013, this film's background information was fleshed out to connect it to other films, as listed below. ** The information at the beginning of the film is the same information that Dr. Wallace Bishop received in the film Rift. ** The Austrian Incident that 007 frequently refers to is the same incident that is depicted in the film Shootout!. ** The Cal Pada Spy that is always masked in this film is Hayman Talon, the main villain from B.I.O. Corps. * Evil All Along: X, who has a history with 007, turns out to be working for Cal Pada all along. * Faceless Goons: There are a few in this film, which are played by Nathan Stabe. * Hong Kong Dub: Played for laughs when Com 50 and 007 first spot Godzilla, where Com 50's dialogue falls out of sync. Also played for laughs with the group of women, who speak in gibberish until they start screaming. * Humongous Mecha: Mechagodzilla, which is piloted by Com 50 in the battle against Godzilla. * I Love Nuclear Power: Not only does Cal Pada use nuclear weapons to reawaken Godzilla, they also use nuclear power to power their bases. * The Infiltration: What Com 50, 007, and X do to enter the Pinnacle Mountain Headquarters. * Noodle Incident: Throughout the film, 007 and X constantly refer to "The Austrian Incident." This event is never elaborated upon in the film proper, though the short film Shootout! does cover the incident in detail. * Overt Operative: While it is downplayed compared to the first two films in this trilogy, the outfits that Com 50, 007, and X wear are very much conspicuous. * The Spymaster: The character of Com 50's Commander. * Stealth Expert: While they are eventually detected, The trio is able to enter the Pinnacle Mountain Base undetected. * Supervillain Lair: What Com 50 and 007 ultimately blow up. * The War Room: This is where Boz French informs the underlings about the plan to reawaken Godzilla. Trivia * Central Island originated from an unknown spy kit that is currently being stored in the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. archives. Boz French also originated from this spy kit. * This film was intended to pay homage to the first two films. It heavily borrowed elements, such as the dart gun, the character of Omar (who was constantly called for, but never actually seen, in the first two films), the teleport remote, and nuclear testing. * This film's style was so influential, it dictated not only the editing of the original Com 50, but also the re-edits of Com 50: Peril in Iran ''and ''Com 50 and 007. * This was the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production to feature chroma keying. It was used both in the fighter jet sequence and inside Mechagodzilla. * The fighter jet sequence used the exact same software used for the fighter jet sequence in Com 50 and 007. * The character of Hayman Talon is simply credited as "Cal Pada Spy" in the end credits. He received his legal name when it was confirmed that this character was the same person as the villain in B.I.O. Corps. * According to the official canon, the data that Com 50 secures at the beginning of this film is the same information that Wallace Bishop received on the CD at the end of Rift. Gallery Com 50 3 07.jpg|Boz French with Cal Pada leaders Com 50 3 02.jpg|Com 50 with W 4077.JPG|Com 50 with 007 Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2007